A Perfect Miracle
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison starts to get impatient as her pregnancy nears it's end "I have lousy eggs, it was your stupid super sperm that did this" and Sam is the one who gets all of her anger! So fluffy you'll be puking sunshine and bunny rabbits. AU Addisam!


**A/N: It seems this is what you get when you have the urge to write and no real ideas. It's also what you get in an hour. Not great, but not bad, I hope!**

**Reviews please :) Ta very much!**

* * *

_A Perfect Miracle  
~x~ _

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Sam asked as he knelt onto the bed next to his heavily pregnant girlfriend.

"Like I will never have the baby you so cruelly put in my uterus" Addison grumbled.

"Cruelly?" Sam said with a raised eyebrow and a laugh "I seem to remember you enjoying every minute of it"

"Go away" she pouted "I have lousy eggs, it was your stupid super sperm that did this"

"You don't think maybe it's your stubbornness that's keeping him in there?" Sam laughed.

"Don't laugh at me" Addison said tearfully.

"Hey, hey Addie I was just kidding" Sam said softly "Come on, none of this, no tears" he said wiping her tears away.

"Ugh, I know" she sniffled "Now I know what Callie meant when she said she was a hormone casserole" she laughed.

"Just try and relax" Sam said kissing her gently "Our boy will be here soon, I know it" his hands caressed her bump softly, he reached down and pressed his lips to it "I can't wait to meet him" he whispered.

"Me either" Addison said softly "Thank you"

"What for?" he asked in reply.

"For, for not freaking out and running" she sighed "I know you didn't want this and…and you're here and, you've been, amazing and…."

"And I love you" Sam finished "I love you, and it was never about not wanting it, I was just, I was scared, I wanted us to be sure, and even though he was a surprise, and we didn't really have time to be sure, I love him, I love our son, and I will be there, whenever you need me, and I'm the one who should be thanking you for taking care of him for the past 9 months"

"I love you too" Addison smiled, tears trickling down her cheeks again "Now can you help me up because I need to pee again"

"Ok" Sam chuckled, he helped her out of the bed and kissed her, her baby bump pressing against his stomach.

"I really do have to pee" Addison mumbled into his lips, Sam laughed again and let her go, he watched her waddle slightly into their bathroom and lay back on the bed, the smile never leaving his face.

~x~

Late that night Sam was woken from his sleep by a loud scream of pain, he instantly shot up from the bed and almost skidded into the bathroom where he found Addison gripping onto the sink, panting and groaning, a puddle of amniotic fluid at her feet.

"Addie" he said rushing over to her "Addie is this it?"

"What do you think?" she growled.

"Well we need to get you out of here then" Sam said quickly "How far apart are your contractions?"

Addison answered with a scream, her knuckles turned white as she held onto the sink even tighter "There's no time" she panted "He's coming now, I can, I can feel him, he's coming now Sam"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" she snapped "Do you know what it's like to feel a head coming out between your legs!" she exclaimed, moving to hold onto his shirt.

"Ok, ok you're sure" he nodded "Let's get you on the bed, I'll take a look ok?"

"Ok" Addison whimpered "I'm sorry for yelling"

"Sshh" Sam whispered as he kissed her temple "Don't worry babe, you can yell as much as you want tonight"

"Good" Addison laughed "God grab some towels, these are my favourite sheets"

"Nice to know where you're priorities are" he smirked "Sorry" he mumbled when she glared at him, he grabbed some towels and lay them out on the bed, he helped Addison lie back and propped her up with some pillows, he pulled her pants down and threw them onto the floor.

"What can you see?" Addison asked with a pant.

"You are definitely fully dilated" he nodded with a gulp "And it looks like our son is pretty ready to come out"

"I need to push" she cried out as pain ripped through her again.

"Just push Addie, I'm right here, push when you need too"

Addison could only nod and scream out as she pushed for the first time, as her scream stopped she panted a little and groaned.

"Good" Sam smiled "That was good Addie, you can go again on the next contraction"

Addison pushed again, her hands gripping onto the towels beneath her, she collapsed before the end of her push "I can't" she choked out "I can't do it, it hurts too much"

"Addison, it'll be over soon I promise, I know this isn't how we planned, I know you wanted the good drugs" he said with a slight laugh, remember their conversation months before about birthing plans "But we have to do this now, if you give one long hard push we'll have the head, and as soon as you've pushed past the shoulders he'll be here, this is for our son, so when you're ready…."

Addison cut him off with a loud determined push.

"I've got the head" Sam smiled "Addie he looks perfect, take a breath and go again when you're ready"

Addison took a deep breath and pushed again.

"Keep going babe, keep going, you're doing great" Sam called over her scream, Addison took a slight rest and then pushed again, before Sam could blink the baby was out.

"Oh my god" he whispered, tears spring to his eyes.

"Is he ok?" Addison whimpered.

"He's perfect Addie" Sam smiled tearfully, laughing slightly when the baby started to cry, he carefully lifted him and placed him on Addison's chest, Addison instantly cried as her fingertips came to rest on her son's back.

"He is" she nodded "He's really perfect"

"I need something to clamp the umbilical cord"

"My doctor's bag is in the closet, there should be everything you need in there"

"Prepared even on maternity leave huh?" Sam laughed, he kissed her forehead and climbed off the bed, returning seconds later with the bag, he pulled out what he needed and cut the cord and clamped it in the right place.

"We should call someone" Addison sniffled "Cooper, he can bring everything here for a newborn check and, and maybe Charlotte could check me?"

"You sure you don't want our OB?"

"Charlotte knows what she's doing" Addison yawned "I probably won't need to go to the hospital"

"Ok, I'll call, after the placenta's been delivered I'll call" he said kissing her forehead "He's here Addie" he whispered.

"I know" Addison whispered back, her eyes fixed on her son.

"He needs a name"

"Baby Boy Bennett for now" she sighed "I want it to be perfect, I need to think more now he's here"

"Ok, Baby Boy Bennett it is" Sam smiled.

~x~

"Everything looks normal" Charlotte said as she covered Addison back up "But you'll need to go in and see your OB"

"I know" Addison said with a tired smile "Thank you for coming, I know 4am probably isn't a time you like to see"

"Well, I guess for friends I can make an exception" Charlotte said with a slight smirk.

"You called me your friend" Addison said tearfully "You never say things like that"

"Oh lord woman don't go crying on me" she said passing her a tissue "This is why I don't work with hormonal Mom's, I don't do tears"

"Sorry" Addison sniffled with a laugh.

"Baby Boy Bennett is in perfect condition" Cooper smiled as he walked into the room with the baby in his arms and Sam behind him "And according to your kitchen scales, he's 8 pounds 10 ounces" he smirked.

"Ouch" Charlotte wince, Addison laughed a little.

"Here" Cooper smiled as he passed the baby over to Addison "He'll need to be weighed and measured again by your OB for your records, and because kitchen scales aren't exactly recommended to weight a baby" he laughed.

"Understandable" Addison laughed "Hi baby" she whispered, kissing the babies forehead "Wanna hold him Charlotte? You know you want too" she teased.

"Don't get any ideas" Charlotte glared at Cooper, he held his hands up defensively, Charlotte reached over and accepted the baby, everyone watched as she eyed the baby carefully, and when his eyes opened and he blinked up at her she smiled softly.

"I think he might have broken her, thanks man" Cooper whispered, patting Sam lightly on the back.

"No problem" Sam whispered back with a laugh.

"Well um, we should leave you all alone" Charlotte said with a slight cough, passing the baby back to Addison "If there are any problems, call us, and make sure you get to the doctor tomorrow and get all of your paperwork signed"

"Yes Ma'am" Sam smirked, Charlotte smacked his chest lightly "Thank you for coming" he smiled, kissing her cheek "Thanks man" he said shaking Cooper's hand.

"No problem" Cooper smiled "Congratulations Addison" he said as he kissed Addison's cheek "He's beautiful"

"Thanks Coop" Addison smiled softly.

"We'll let ourselves out" Charlotte said as she took Cooper's hand and they left, Sam let out a sigh and climbed onto the bed, sitting next to Addison and kissing the baby's head.

"Take him" Addison said softly, Sam took the baby and stared down at him, taking in all of his features.

"He'll have blue eyes" Sam said quietly "I can tell"

"But he'll still look just like his Daddy" Addison smiled, her lips coming to Sam's shoulder.

"Daniel" Sam whispered after a minute.

"Hmm?"

"Daniel, his name, it's Daniel, Danny for short" Sam said simply "Daniel Carson Bennett"

"Carson?" Addison asked with a small smile "You're letting me keep Carson"

"It grew on me" he laughed "So, what do you think?"

"Daniel" Addison said softly "Hi Daniel" she cooed, the baby blinked and looked up at them "I think it's perfect" she smiled "Daniel Carson Bennett"

"Now are you _sure_ you just want Bennett?" Sam asked with a sigh "Because I don't mind either way"

"I'm sure" Addison smiled "Because one day you're gonna make an honest woman out of me right?" she teased.

"Without a doubt" Sam beamed, his lips coming to meet hers.

"I still can't believe he's here" she laughed "It's over, it's all just, over"

"This is just the beginning Addie, this is just the beginning" Sam whispered, their lips came together again briefly before they returned to staring down at their son. Daniel Carson Bennett.

_The End._

**

* * *

So. Much. Happiness. **

**Can't. Handle. It.**

_**Runs off to listen to depressing music.**_

**:D**


End file.
